


the crusade job

by displayheartcode



Series: September Drabbles [18]
Category: Leverage, The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: Parker is on the hunt for the thief that has stolen a rare sketch dated back from the Crusades.
Series: September Drabbles [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931752
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	the crusade job

“You're a peculiar thief,” Nicky says.

“Thanks!” The blonde woman grins at him. In a fluid motion, she’s moved from the end of her line to tumbling through the window. She lands gracefully on her feet. “ _Oooh_ , this is one of those fancy secret homes.”

Nicky looks around the room and sees the cluttered antiques in their boxes and the paintings protectively rolled up and placed inside tubes. He thinks about the personal portrait Joe has of him that’s tucked away somewhere. “How much money were you given to track us?”

“None. You stole it before I could,” she argues.


End file.
